


Feelings

by LoyalToTwelve



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Embarrassment, F/F, Love, Lust, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoyalToTwelve/pseuds/LoyalToTwelve
Summary: Yaz decides to tell the Doctor how she is feeling.I don't know if I should leave this as a one shot or make chapters as I feel this could be a vert funny series. Let me know!
Relationships: The Doctor/Yasmin Khan, Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Feelings

Yaz entered the Tardis making the Doctor jump. The Tardis door wasn't squeaking like it used to when it was opened since the Doctor got it fully serviced on some random planet that she refused to tell Yaz about ("Yaz, if i tell you where, you will just bug me to take you!").   
Now the door was mute and Yaz recommended that the Doctor get a door bell fitted so she knows when someone enters.  
Yaz walked around the Tardis console watching the Doctor fiddle with some buttons. It was Christmas eve and she wanted to somehow let the Doctor know how she was really feeling once and for all.

"So..." she took a deep breath. "are you doing anything nice for Christmas then?" 

The Doctor didn't bat an eyelid at this question. "Naah! Not really my thing, Christmas!" she replied. "You?"

"Just dinner with 'the fam' " Yaz said this with a little giggle escaping her throat.

This caught The Doctor's attention and she looked up at Yaz's face. "The fam!" She half yelled. "Well thats lovely, Yaz! I hope you have a brill time!"

'Well that cut that conversation short!' Yaz thought to herself. She needed to bring up the subject again.   
She took a deep breath and then...

"Would you wanna join my fam for Christmas dinner?" 

There. She had done it. 

The Doctor look suprised and shocked as a massive smile graced her face. She hadn't ever been asked anything so lovely and kind before. 

"Yaz..." she started. "Im chuffed, but Christmas is a time to spend with your nearest and dearest! Not with an old gal like me who would just ramble on about pure rubbish! And besides, I'm not sure your family love me that much at the moment considering how much danger Ive put you in recently"

"Firstly, Your not old!" Yaz replied "and second, my family love hearing about all of your stories! They love you!"

'I love you' Yaz thought to herself.

Just then, tears began to form in Yaz's eyes, and the Doctor noticed. 

"Hey! What's going on?" She hurried over to Yaz and embraced her with a big hug; a hug that Yaz never wanted to end.

"Im sorry, I just miss you thats all. We don't travel anymore, and I haven't seen you in ages. I swear its like I'm having withdrawal symptoms from you" Yaz half laughed at this causing the Doctor to smile. 

"Oh Yaz, I only want to keep you safe. And if being on this funny duddy planet means that then so be it! I dont want anyone to hurt you. If anything ever happened to you, Yaz..." 

Jaz could clearly see a tear form in the Doctors eye although she would of never admitted it if questioned. 

The Doctor's hand came up to Yaz's face and cupped her right cheek, caressing it softly. Her hands were rough, yet soft at the same time. A tear fell from Yaz's eye and onto the Doctor's thumb.

"Doctor" Yaz whimpered, and before she knew what was happening, the Doctor's lips were hard on hers. It felt amazing, Yaz thought; way better than she had ever imagined it to feel. Yaz lifted her hand and placed it in the Doctors hair. It was soft and smelt like candy floss and petrol - a weird combination but Yaz had no idea where she had travelled to in the last 24 hours.   
Soon the kiss grew deeper, causing Yaz to draw back for air. The Doctor looked regretful.

"Im so sorry, that shouldn't of happened" she panicked.

"No, please Doctor, I..."

"Yaz, that cannot happen again. Do I make myself clear?"

Yaz loved when the Doctor attempted to play strict. She did it so well, too. She took a step closer to the Doctor, who was slowly walking backwards.

"But what if I want it to?" She muttered.

She cupped the Doctors face and staired deep into her eyes - something she had wanted to do since forever. Now that she had tasted the Doctor's lips, she wanted more. She needed more. It was like a drug.

Soon the Doctor too gave into her cravings and harshly pressed her lips back onto Yaz's. However, this time there seemed to be more force between them. More lust. More love?

Things began to heat up quick as the Doctor lifted Jaz onto the console and began removing her leather jacket and kissing down her neck the whole time. 

"Doctor!" moaned Yaz "please dont stop!"

"PLEASE DO!" Yelled a masculine voice coming from the entrance. 

It was Graham.

Jaz and the Doctor froze.

Graham's face went redder than it did that time they all lost the Tardis in the Sahara desert. He opened his mouth unsure of what to say.

"...Hi Fam..."

LET ME KNOW IF YOU THINK I SHOULD LEAVE IT AS A ONE SHOT OR WRITE A FEW MORE CHAPTERS BECAUSE THIS WOULD MAKE A REAL FUNNY FULL STORY I THINK! Xx


End file.
